Tauriel
á TaurielTauriel, a Silvan Wood-elf of Mirkwood, is a character of The Hobbit film trilogy. She is a captain of the Elven guard of Thranduil's woodland realm. Portrayal in adaptations The Hobbit film trilogy Tauriel is played by the actress Evangeline Lilly. She first appears in The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug as a captain of the Mirkwood Elven Guard. Throughout the film, a subplot develops involving possible romance between her and Kíli. She rescues Kíli after the Dwarves are ambushed by Giant Spiders as she leads what we later learn is the latest in a series of missions to clear Mirkwood of their growing presence. Under Legolas' orders, she and the other guards take the Dwarves back to the Elven cavern fortress and confiscate their weapons. There, Tauriel becomes curious of Kíli's talisman and they talk for a while. Legolas watches them talking from a distance. Later, Thranduil confronts Tauriel, telling her that as a captain of the guard she must drive the Giant Spiders out of Mirkwood. She explains that new spiders continually enter the kingdom after the previous ones were wiped out. She suggests sorties to destroy the spider's source outside the kingdom's boundaries near Dol Guldur, but this idea is quickly dismissed by Thranduil. When she asks what will happen to other lands after the spiders are driven from Mirkwood, Thranduil says that he doesn't care about other lands. He mentions then that Legolas, his son, has grown fond of her but that she should not give him hope where there is none, because Thranduil would not allow his son to pledge to her being she is a lowly silvan elf. When the Dwarves escape, Tauriel and Legolas lead a band of Elf-guards in battle as Bolg and his troops arrive to attack the Dwarves. During the battle, Kíli is injured and is saved once again by Tauriel. She and Legolas take Narzug, an Orc soldier to the palace for interrogation. Narzug mocks Tauriel about the impending death of Kíli from a Morgul arrow, which enrages her. When she tries to kill the Orc, Thranduil orders her to leave him be. She then leaves the palace without the permission of the elf-king to search for the Dwarves. Legolas confronts her and asks her to come back with him so that Thranduil may forgive her. But Tauriel insists that the fight also involves them, and argues that the king's isolationist policies blind them from larger issues affecting the entire world, and that since Kíli will die from the poisoned arrow if he is not helped, she must find him and tend to the wound. Legolas agrees to accompany her. In Lake-town, the house of Bard is attacked by Bolg and his troops. Tauriel and Legolas arrive to rescue the Dwarves and kill the Orcs. As Legolas runs after Bolg, Tauriel takes some Athelas obtained by Bofur and uses it to heal Kili's wounds and a chant in Sindarin. Half in delirium, Kíli speaks of her great beauty and wonders aloud whether she might someday love him. Tauriel tells him to lie still but is obviously affected, and Kíli moves his hand to hold hers, meaning that he loves her. During the The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies, ''she admits her love for Kili. Tauriel leaves Thranduil and accompanies Legolas and Bilbo to Ravenhill in order to warn Thorin, Dwalin, Fili, and Kili of an upcoming attack led by Bolg. She successfully finds Kili and the two battle against Bolg together. She is overpowered and almost killed by Bolg, but Kili sacrificed himself to save her. Tauriel mourns over Kili's dead body and kisses his dead lips, thus showing her true love for him. Tauriel was banned from Mirkwood by Thranduil and she walks away from him, so what happens to Tauriel after The Battle of the Five Armies remains unknown. It is possible she died between the events of the Hobbit and the Fellowship of the Ring (TA 2941 - TA 3001), but it's more possible she departed from the Grey Heavens and sailed across the sea at the end of third age. Character A captain of Thranduil's Elven Guards, Tauriel is a professional in the military and leads the Woodland Realm's armed forces. Her parents were killed by orcs when she was younger and it is hinted that Thranduil looked after her since then. She is a young elf, around the age of 600 (presumably a little older, given Legolas' use of the phrase "for six hundred years my father has protected you"; it can be assumed she was taken into Thranduil's keeping as a young child), and is insightful into the changing nature of Middle Earth. Notably, in contrast to Thranduil's portrayed isolationism, Tauriel is interventionist, recognizing the growing evils of the world and the need to eradicate them rather than withdraw into the safety of the elven fortress. Highly effective in infantry combat, she is incredibly proficient in both archery and hand-to-hand combat. Her primary weapons are a reflex bow and two long daggers. She is shown to be an adept archer and markswoman, with remarkable reflexes and accuracy. She can simultaneously wield her bow and knife in combat, and can fire an arrow quick enough to intervene with the passage of another arrow. She is also shown to possess some medical knowledge, being able to treat wounds from poisoned weapons. As a native of the Woodland Realm, she is also a capable tree climber. However, the bulky and heavily-armored Bolg was able to ambush and overpower her while she was looking for Kili. She also seems somewhat less effective when fighting physically stronger and larger opponents, as Bolg beat her on Ravenhill. Voice Dubbing actors Video games *Tauriel appears in ''The Hobbit: Armies of the Third Age as a hero in the Elven faction. * Tauriel is a playable character in LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game. Etymology Tauriel means "Woodland daughter" (taur great" + ''-iell'' suffix; "daughter"). Behind the scenes *''Itaril'' was the original name for Tauriel. *Evangeline Lilly, who plays Tauriel in the movie, has said that she knows that people do despise Tauriel, but she thinks that others will come to really like her. Of the character she says, "She has no problem killing. She's a killing machine." Gallery External link * de:Tauriel es:Tauriel fr:Tauriel pl:Tauriel ru:Тауриэль Category:Characters created for Peter Jackson's trilogy Category:Non-canonical Elves Category:The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Characters Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Characters